


Punishment Protocol

by TheStigsWriterCousin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Electronic Stimulation, Exhibitionism, Inappropriate Use of Stark technology, M/M, Masturbation, Punishment, Sensation Play, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStigsWriterCousin/pseuds/TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post:Tony: I put everything in your suit.Peter, crotch vibrating: *chokes*





	Punishment Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags. Takes place after the end of Spider-man: Homecoming when Peter gets his suit back from Tony. He is 15 in this fic, if it's not your thing leave now.

Based on [this](https://garbagesinboy.tumblr.com/post/174118382355/lustyshippertony-i-put-everything-in-your) Tumblr post.

 

Peter sets his drink down, popping a Dorito into his mouth before his fingers move back to the keyboard. Earlier in the day, Ned had set him up, connected him to the suit and helped him view a handful of new protocols put in place by Mr. Stark after the ferry incident.

He should probably know better, especially since Tony had just scolded him for hacking the suit the first time, but he didn't intend to remove or adjust anything, he just wanted to see what the man changed.

He scrolls through the text, not surprised by the new security features and surveillance. There was one file he was confused by, though. When he tried to access the details, it was completely blank- No commands, no information. Must be something that Mr. Stark didn't finish..

He sighs, disconnecting everything before finishing his drink, pulling his shirt over his head. He stripped down, slipping the suit over his bare body. He used to wear his boxers underneath, but he'd pretty quickly found that with the tightness of the suit it was much more comfortable to go without. Not to mention, the suit had a reinforced crotch so he didn't really need them anyway.

Pulling the mask over his head, he's a little confused when Karen doesn't greet him immediately. Did Mr. Stark take her away? He thought he'd seen her programming in the code..

"Tsk, tsk, tsk.."

Peter looks around, heads up displays still not functioning.

"What did I tell you about hacking into my multi-million dollar suit, Peter?"

"M-mr. Stark?" Peter calls out, recognizing the voice, but unsure of what's going on.

"You've initiated the suit's punishment protocol. You won't be able to disable it, I've made sure of that." Something in the man's voice makes him shiver. "When it's done, come to the tower."

Peter gulps. He has no idea what the 'punishment protocol ' is, but it doesn't sound good. He stands there, in the middle of his room, dread growing in the pit of his stomach when he feels the suit beginning to shift. He's aware of the suit's ability to alter itself, becoming more stiff or giving depending on his body's needs- It was an addition Peter had come up with himself, though Mr. Stark had implemented it.

Still, he's surprised when the normally firm crotch area loosens, showing the outline of his completely soft dick. Almost immediately, the fabric tightens again, even more snug than before and he can't stop the sharp inhale of breath as he reaches down to adjust himself.

"What the-"

When a quick pulse of electricity hits him, he feels his dick jump under his hand and he whimpers. Moving to take off the suit, he presses the spider emblem on his chest, but it doesn't release.

"Like I said, you won't be able to disable the punishment protocol until it's completed."

"Mr. Stark, I don't understand? Wha-"

Peter's question turns to a moan and his shoulders hunch forward as the suit constricts again, this time that motion accompanied by a light vibrating sensation.

"What's h-happening?" Peter stutters out, but there's no response. He quickly comes to the conclusion that Mr. Stark's responses are prerecorded, triggered by his actions- Viewing the protocols, trying to remove the suit..

There's another, stronger pulse of electricity has his knees shaking as he stumbles back onto his bed, his fingers tugging at the suit, but it's too stiff to get a grip on. He whines as the sensations build and he throws himself backward, onto the bed, rolling onto his stomach. As soon as he presses his hips to the bed, everything stops.

"On your back, Peter."

He groans, burying his face in the pillow before he rolls onto his back, hands moving to palm his erection and Mr. Stark must have put sensors in his suit too because as soon as he does-

"No touching.."

Peter whimpers as he pulls his hands away, fists clenching the sheets by his sides, letting out a soft sigh as the vibrations come back. This is supposed to be punishment, but god, it feels so good.. The only thing punitive about this is that he can't touch himself. Still, he raises his hips from the bed, trying to get some sort of friction inside the skin-tight material.

"Nngh.." He bites his lip and his toes curl as the vibrations shift from the bases of his cock to the tip. "Aah!" His hips snap up and he almost reaches to grab himself, but he stops, not wanting the sensations to go away if his hand gets too close.

The tingling moves up and down his shaft and his vision starts to cut out. He blinks a couple of times before be realizes that it's not him, it's the mask. Not only is his sight gone, but the background noise has started to fade away as well. He starts to panic, reaching up to pull the mask off, but the cloth restricting around him has him stopping.

"Mr. Stark-"

"Trust me, Peter. Leave the mask on."

The man's deep voice is the only thing he can hear and the words echo in his mind. He does trust Mr. Stark. He takes a deep breath and puts his hands back down. When the sensations return, they're not just relegated to his crotch- They start moving up his body, drawing patterns across his skin and he can't help but imagine that they're Mr. Stark's fingertips.

"Oh, god.."

Without his sight and hearing, the feelings are amplified, sending goosebumps over his entire body. He can feel a damp spot forming on his stomach where his cock is leaking and Peter reaches his hands above him to grip the headboard, holding tight as he arches his back off the mattress. The fabric over his nipples is tingling and every breath he takes sends it raking across them.

His breaths are coming in pants as the material stiffens around his balls, massaging and he can feel them tightening. He bucks upward, desperate for friction, his cock stiff as can be. The only noise he can hear are his own breathy moans and whines as he wordlessly begs for release.

The quiet hum of static cuts through the silence. Peter can feel his cheeks heating up and he bites his lip as he realizes it's not another pre-recorded message- It's a live feed.

"Mr. Parker." His mentor greets him.

"M-Mr. Stark.." He gulps, trying to even out his breathing, but the fabric is still rippling around his dick, teasing him.

"I see your enjoying one of my new protocols." The man's voice is low and it makes Peter squirm, feeling like he's right next to Peter.

"I'm.. I d-don't know what you m-mean.." A yelp escapes his lips as the fabric pinches around the head of his cock.

"Don't lie to me, Peter." There's a brief pause as the man lets out a quiet sigh. Any normal person would have missed it, but Peter's already super hearing is hyper-focused. "I can see your vitals. Your heart rate is through the roof, kid."

"Uhh, I'm out. On patrol- Nngh!" Peter tried to give an excuse, but keeping his voice even was getting to be impossible. His entire body was shaking under the constant pulsing of the suit.

" _Don't lie to me, Peter_." His tone is more harsh than before and it sends a chill down his spine.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, I-" He tugs at the headboard, metal bending under his grip. "Oh, fuck.."

"Language.." The older man taunts him playfully. "You've been quite the bad boy tonight. You _definitely_ deserve to be punished."

The vibrations intensify and for the first time of the night, it occur to him that Tony knows what's happening. Not only does he know, he programmed it. He knew Peter was going to look into the new systems and he knew exactly what the punishment protocol would do to him. He was supposed to be smart, how did he not realize it before?

On top of all of that, the think that makes Peter's cock throb is the fact that Mr. Stark called him. He called. He could have just programmed another message, but he didn't. He wanted to hear, wanted Peter to know..

"Mr. Stark, I-" His face is so hot, the shame of saying out loud almost too much, but he knows why the man called. He wants to hear it and Peter doesn't want to disappoint him. "Oh, g- I'm gonna come!"

The instant the words are out of his mouth, the intensity doubles and Peter's cock flexes in its confines, shooting off against his skin, trapped against his body as the suit fills with come.

"Good boy. Get cleaned up and come see me."

The static fades as his sight and hearing come back to him and the suit goes slack. Peter pulls the mask away, taking a deep breath as his eyes uncross themselves. His hand rubs across his stomach absentmindedly and he licks his lips as he feels the wetness seeping through the suit. He reaches up, pressing the emblem and the suit releases- He shimmies it down his chest, a breathy smile on his face as he looks down at his spent cock.

He drops his head back onto the bed, fingers running lazily up his body as he takes a moment to imagine what else Mr. Stark has planned for him.

 


End file.
